kingsandconquerorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Politics
Basically, I am aiming to rework Kings and Conqueror's government system. Rather than having three levels of government, there are instead three policy decisions focusing on different aspects of the game. These aspects three aspects are government, military and economic. I'm hoping to have it so that you keep all three of your patriots at the same time. So here's what we have so far: - The government policies are between democracy and despotism, and the patriots would be the consul and tyrant respectively - ie they are your faction leader. However I'm not sure what bonuses there should be for these policies. They shouldn't be economic or military related, because there are other policy decisions for those two parts of the game. Maybe you can unlock either a palace or a senate house (the original senate can be renamed to meeting hall). These buildings train elite guards, have the reform techs and if it is possible, they could have the other two policy techs. The only issue is that we would need to make the senate and palace buildings somewhat different. Any ideas? - The military policies are between offensive and defensive warfare. I'm not sure about patriot or actual policy names, but the patriots should be generals. The offensive policy will enable a fortified barracks (not completely sure about this building) and fortified outpost (a weak, cheaper fort) while the defensive policy will enable a guard tower and citadel, which are stronger, more expensive equivalents of the tower and fort that can only be built in cities. Could use some vanilla military government bonuses. - I'm not sure what exactly the last policy would be. If we went ahead with economic bonuses, one would enable the slave while the other could enable armed merchants and caravans. This policy could also include civic bonuses, though I'm not sure about what could be used. I have no clue about names or patriots either. Could use some vanilla economic government bonuses. I would like this to sort this out as soon as possible, as I definitely want the Roman patriots to appear in the next preview. Furthermore, I need to decide on what the Roman patriots should look like. I would like to have four variations for each patriot, two for one policy and two for the other. It would also be great to give the government and military patriot fighting capabilities. However the affected patriots would need new models for this to happen, unless the vanilla general models can use sword animations. Here are my ideas at the moment: - The Roman faction leader will wear ornate, high quality armour, like in the picture here: http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_ZAMAmBzT4ck/TJKjlpMPwxI/AAAAAAAAABQ/2kZEmIqM6y8/s1600/Statue-Augustus.jpg. Might possible wear a helmet. Not sure what his crew members would look like. - The Roman general is sorted I think - he will also be well armoured, but the armour won't be decorated. He will be flanked by an aquilifer and a vexillarius. - I'm not so sure about the economic/civilian patriot. I suppose he could just be a man wearing a toga and mounted on a horse. For his crew, we could use civilian units like with the civilian patriots in Rise of Napoleon. I don't know what exactly they would be. Also appearing in part two are mercenaries, non-military units and unique buildings. Uthum is working on ships and siege weapons, so hopefully they can be showcased as well. These will be the mercenaries: - Sabelli (composed of italic horsemen, spearmen and javelineers. They will have a samnite look about them. Become obsolete with second reform tech) - Gallic Spearmen (require second reform tech) - Syrian Archers (require second reform tech) And these will be the unique buildings: - Theatrum (knowledge trickle, enhances hit points or armour if possible. Otherwise it can heal nearby units, something which temples should also be able to do, which should be possible) - Castra (Fortified barracks equivalent? Tough, can be built outside of friendly territory, which is possible. It shouldn't completely replace the barracks, but rather function a bit differently) - Ampitheatrum (I don't know about this one) Are there any other mercenaries or unique buildings that should be available for the Romans? Note that there won't be bath complexes or triumphal arches, because they only became popular into the Imperial Era.